


Snow White Witch

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White Red Road - Cheshire Moon (Song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of Snow White, as just as much of a witch as he step-mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> This is based off of Snow White, Road Red by Cheshire Moon. If you haven't heard the song, you really should, it's great! :)

Snow used a piece of chalk to draw the septegram, a sharply shaped, seven-pointed star – The fairy star. Her chanting was soft but melodious, and almost hypnotic in its complexity. This had been the first piece of magic she had ever learned from the Otherkin of the forest. She had been taught to perfect this part of her craft in the early years, with diligent practice and very strict guidance from her seven teachers.

She had learned more magic than this – much more. She had gained so much power, learning every scrap of magic she could from Fairykin, Animalkin, and Plantkin, in the wilds of the world. She had travelled dark forests, swam deep waters, and climbed mighty mountains – gone everywhere, following the whispers of magic. In fact, she was rapidly approaching the goal and destination that the path of life had started her on at merely six years old.

Her ruby red lips smiled with victory as her spell was finished. Hovering above the star was a reflective orb. She breathed out a slow breath, preparing herself to cast the spell once again, the spell she had cast every day for twenty years. Her hands began to glow white hot as she reached out and grasped the orb, yet it started to frost over with ice. Where she kneeled, the star around her shone a piercing blue, and suddenly wind whipped furiously around the inside of the cabin.

_Perfect Star_  
non-reflect;  
 _all view bar,_  
lie architect.  
 _Life conceal,_  
 _don’t betray;_  
 _stop reveal,_  
 _lead astray._

The orb shattered in the hands, the ground beneath her feet and the walls around her shaking with the force of the implosion.

She sat back on her haunches, and gasped a bit; the spell to block spying being done on her had always been a bit of a sap on her strength. It was necessary though. Her step-mother’s Magic Mirror was one of the greatest weapons in her arsenal – she would kill Snow if she could find her.

She knew that now, just like she knew it at the age of six when her father was found dead – and she had felt the evil magic kissing his flesh. On the night the Queen had sent men to her room to kill her. Snow had burned those men to death, lighting flame across their skins with just a word, as she had fled the castle. And on that night from the forest she had watched as her home had burned. Yes, she had known. Just like her step-mother had known that Snow’s magic was going to one day be too much for her, that it was developing too fast and was a danger to her evil reign.

Snow gritted her teeth and her eyes held the fire of hatred as remembered. She stood and re-said her magically laced vow: “I’ll kill her.”

\---

The castle was burning again – though unlike some twenty years ago, the fire was blue and unnatural, eating its way through the very stone walls. Warriors, members of the court, place servants, and commoners all looked on in utter horror as creatures most had only thought were fairytales or monsters of by-gone ages swarmed and soared about the doomed palace, borne from what appeared to be rends in the sky and earth – out they came, pouring out like the endless tides of the sea from holes in a water bucket.

Though many who held fealty to the Queen had stood their ground, more and more were simply throwing down their arms and fleeing as the odds became more and more desperate. Finally, even the bravest of all men ran, as a the Snow White Witch on the back of the Black Wyrm of Death dropped from the sky like a ball of hell-fire and crashed into the rubble of the castle.

\---

It had been sixty years to the day, that she had smote the Dragon of Death, her step-mother’s true Otherkin form, and reclaimed her home. True, it was still little more than ruins, but there was enough space to live, and the garden was still flourishing – even if not with the same plant that had been within it before. It was no longer just a place of relaxation and beauty, but it was also a home to wolfsbane, belladonna, choker vines, and other things Snow used for her spells, potions, poisons and traps.

She was now the Queen she always should have been. There were the normal annoyances of being a monarch, but life as Queen of Fairy, the beautiful and powerful Snow White Witch, was just as life should have been. At any rate, the Tribunal of Seven took care of most things, so she was generally left in blessed peace. However, this was not one of those times.

She sighed uncomfortably, as she sat in the middle of the ever expanding garden, muttering half-formed spells and incantations to herself as she used her hands to dig up the hidden fragmented relic she was looking for. As she finally pulled it from the ground, she looked furtively around. Slowly, reverently, fearfully, she unwrapped the swath of dirty fabric from around the small gold-guided hand-mirror. This was the only mirror to have survived the destruction of the War those years ago.

She looked at its reflection distrustfully. “Mirror, mirror, story tragic, has there been born one who will have stronger magic?” The glass rippled like a rock had been dropped through its surface. Slowly, but surely a picture showed – a babe wrapped in pink saddling cloth, sleeping innocently. She dropped the mirror as if it had burned her, and the image disappeared like it had never been there.

“So the rumors of prophecy were actually true.” She said breathlessly, shock running through her like lightning. Thoughts of the small innocent child caused tears of hate and regret to spill from her eyes, as she vowed as darkly and with as much magic as she had so many years ago: “I’ll kill her.”


End file.
